2 Hearts
by agate-ilie
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi Sakura ketika Syaoran memergokinya menari-nari sendiri di kamarnya?


**Cerita di bawah adalah original dari 'Ciel in a Dress'**

**Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura asli milik CLAMP dan '2 Hearts' adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan Kylie.**

**A/N: **_**Greetings, **_**disini aku menerjemahkan salah satu kisah-satu-episode alias **_**one-shot**_** karangan Nichola atau Ciel in a Dress. Ceritanya yang lain juga **_**gak **_**kalah menarik ^^**

_**Have a nice read **_**:)**

_**

* * *

**_

**2 Hearts**

"_Like sky, you make my day_," Sakura bernyanyi.

Syaoran bersandar di dekat pintu masuk kamar Sakura, dengan satu lengan terlipat di dadanya, dan satu tangan menutupi mulutnya, menahan tawa yang terancam keluar dari bibirnya. Radio di atas meja memainkan lagu '2 Hearts', yang menjadi lagu favorit Sakura sekarang.

"_Should I shout for a rescue?_" ia melanjutkan dengan riang.

Sakura menari, melompat dari ujung ke ujung kamarnya; dan menyanyi, suaranya dipantulkan oleh dinding kamarnya dan membuat nyanyiannya menjadi lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tentu saja, tidak terpikir oleh Sakura bahwa Syaoran berdiri hanya beberapa meter darinya, mengamatinya dengan geli.

Terlintas di pikiran Syaoran untuk bertepuk tangan pada Sakura karena berhasil menyanyi lebih keras dari radio yang memainkan lagu tersebut dengan volume maksimum, tapi Syaoran memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Senyumnya melebar ketika Sakura mengambil sisir entah dari mana dan menggunakannya sebagai mikropon khayalan.

"_Two hearts are beating together. I'm in love. Ooh! I'm in love. Ooh!_"

Syaoran mendengar langkah kaki dari sebelah kirinya, ia menoleh dan melihat kakak Sakura berjalan dari tangga dan berhenti di dekatnya, menatapnya dengan heran. Dalam sekejap Syaoran merasa takut dan kesal, sebelum teringat bahwa mereka telah sepakat untuk mengesampingkan perselisihan mereka dan mencoba untuk akur demi Sakura.

Toya mengintip ke dalam kamar dan melihat Sakura berjingkrak-jingkrak. Ia menoleh kembali ke arah Syaoran dan tanpa suara Toya menunjuk Sakura, satu alisnya terangkat. Syaoran menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya, tertawa pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa Sakura melakukan hal yang ia lakukan sekarang, tapi tetap saja hal itu lucu.

"_Is this forever and ever? I'm in love. Ooh!_" gadis itu melanjutkan nyanyiannya dengan penuh keriangan, tidak menyadari kejadian di belakangnya.

Toya bersandar dan berbisik tanpa mengeluarkan suara namun terdengar kerisauan di dalamnya, "Apa _dia _tahu kalau kau di sini?"

Syaoran menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau bermaksud memberitahunya?" lanjut Toya, entah kenapa ia terkesan khawatir.

Sekali lagi, Syaoran menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tersenyum, namun bingung akan maksud Toya dengan pertanyaannya. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu melihat Syaoran dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kudoakan keselamatanmu begitu _dia _tahu," ujar Toya dengan serius, menepuk bahu Syaoran, seakan-akan saat itu adalah terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu.

Syaoran tidak percaya, dengan keyakinan kuat bahwa Sakura tidak akan pernah melukai atau mematahkan lengannya atau mencoba mengaplikasikan metode lain yang ada untuk menyiksanya, sehingga Syaoran hanya mempunyai pilihan untuk menyadarkan Sakura akan kehadirannya karena Syaoran ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura, daripada mendengarkan ia menyanyi tanpa henti.

"_Oooh, don't let go. Oh, oh, oh, don't let go_."

Syaoran mencoba berdeham tapi tidak mendapat reaksi positif; musiknya terlalu keras. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar, menghindar tepat pada waktunya sebelum Sakura mengayunkan tangannya, hampir memenggal kepala laki-laki itu dengan 'mikropon'.

Syaoran berhasil menangkap Sakura di pertengahan putarannya yang mematikan dan menarik Sakura ke arahnya, melepas sisir dari genggaman gadis itu dan melemparnya ke meja dengan keanggunan yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki seorang lelaki.

"Syaoran!" seru Sakura dengan terkejut ketika ia berhasil menemukan suaranya. Gadis itu tidak berharap tiba-tiba didekap Syaoran setelah melakukan sedikit putaran sederhana.

"Halo juga!" sapa Syaoran, menunduk dengan cepat dan mengecup pipi kekasihnya sebelum ia sempat bereaksi dengan kedatangan Syaoran yang tiba-tiba. Sambil mencapai meja di belakang gadis bermata hijau zamrut itu dan sedikit mengecilkan volume musiknya sehingga suaranya bisa terdengar.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Ya Tuhan, apa kau melihatku––?" Sakura tidak sanggup melanjutkan, terpaku karena terkejut dan malu.

"Mungkin..." goda Syaoran, sambil menyeka sehelai rambut kekasihnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, nyanyian yang bagus," tambahnya setelah sedikit berpikir, dengan seringai jail di bibirnya.

"Tidak! Kau melihatnya!" Sakura menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan bergumam, "Lupakan, lupakan! Tolong lupakan kejadian barusan."

Syaoran mengangkat dagu kekasihnya dan tersenyum pada wajah waspada gadis itu, mengangkat tangan kanan Sakura dengan jari-jari mereka saling menggenggam. Syaoran kemudian meletakkan tangannya yang lain di belakang pinggang Sakura ketika gadis itu menatapnya dan menyadari bahwa mereka dalam keadaan posisi berdansa.

Lelaki itu tidak memberi kesempatan padanya untuk menolak, berbisik manis, "Berdansalah denganku."

Syaoran menahan Sakura dalam pelukannya yang hangat sambil berdansa dengan luwes memutari kamar, kedua pasang mata saling menatap, alunan musik yang indah terulang kembali setiap kali lagu berakhir.

Toya berhenti sebentar sebelum turun ke lantai bawah dan melirik ke dalam kamar Sakura, melihat sepasang kekasih berdansa dalam lagu _pop_, tenggelam dalam kehadiran belahan hatinya dan kadang-kadang berciuman mesra. Toya menggelengkan kepalanya, takjub akan pemandangan yang tidak biasa namun romantis, meneruskan langkahnya,meninggalkan pasangan tersebut untuk menikmati kebersamaan mereka tanpa gangguan.

Toya menyadarinya, walaupun jika mereka tidak.

Mereka saling mencintai.

Kedua hati di dalam kamar itu berdetak sebagai satu kesatuan.

* * *

**A/N: Aduh, ini pertama kalinya aku mempublikasikan hasil terjemahanku, susah ternyata mengaplikasikan EYD ke dalam sebuah cerita. Diedit berkali-kali karena banyak memasukkan kata-kata dalam bahasa Jawa atau Sunda ke dalam cerita ini, hehe XP**

**Aku tidak begitu **_**sreg **_**dengan kalimat terakhir dari cerita ini. Susah mencari kata-kata dalam bahasa Indonesia yang sesuai dengan kalimat aslinya. Jika menemukan kalimat yang lebih **_**pas **_**dan enak dibaca, jangan ragu untuk memberitahuku :)**

**Aku juga mendengarkan lagu '2 Hearts', lagu-nya oke juga tapi sayang **_**pas **_**menerjemahkan cerita ini aku mendengarkan lagu 'Can You Hear Me' yang dinyanyikan TaeYeon SNSD, OST-nya drama Beethoven Virus. Lagunya **_**bikin **_**sedih padahal **_**gak **_**tahu artinya, hehe :p**

**Terakhir, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita ini. Aku rekomendasikan lagi cerita-cerita dari Ciel in a Dress. Coba cek **_**deh**_**!**

_**Have a nice day**_**!**

**-Ilie-**


End file.
